Chapter 6: From Light to Darkness
“''They're in the future!” T'Zan declared. Aghast silence hit the observation lounge as the Senior staff recoiled in shock. “Hold on, the probe found something!” Hernandez told the half awake Engineer. “What is it?” Zim replied. “It's the...” Suddenly Hernandez bolted upright, turned to face Zim and said “Interstellar, but, different. They're hailing.” “''This is Captain James Hernandez of the USS Interstellar.” the strangely familiar man on the viewscreen said. “What's the date?” “''23rd August, 2400''” There was a flash of brilliant light from the singularity but T'Zan's visor couldn't change quickly enough suddenly everything went black. “''T'Zan to Interstellar. Emergency beam to sickbay!” The incapacitated Commander felt the warming safety of the beam, but that was the only indication of his safety until he smelled the disinfected air of main sickbay. As soon as his EV suit was removed, he was in a tunic and being scanned by a crowd of people, T'Zan suddenly became aware of the ''Interstellar's CMO Miranda Jacobi. Although he couldn't see her, he could sense her presence. He could also sense five other medical staff but as this was his first time in sickbay, he knew none of them. “Miranda...” a barely audible whisper passed his lips. “It's OK Commander, everything's going to be fine.” “The Wor...” he couldn't finish his whisper before he slipped into a sedated coma. As the Medical staff buzzed around him, Miranda Jacobi went to her office and turned on her desktop display. “Oh No! This can't be!” she whispered. She had just discovered that T'Zan had a severed optic nerve 4 years previously leading to an infection, that if his eyesight degraded, nothing could be done! “Captain, may I introduce my chief engineer Zim Dodge.” “''I already know her.” he lifted his left hand and the light glinted off a golden ring. “''We've been married 14 years.” A stunned silence hit the two inhabitants of the shuttle pod. “''Anyway, we'd better get you back to where you should be.” “Doctor...” T'Zan Croaked. “Don't try to talk. T'Zan, I've got bad news.” T'Zan tried to lift his head, but instead he hit a mild restraining field. Suddenly sharp pains stabbed down his neck. “Unless medical science makes a tremendous breakthrough, you are not going to see again.” “''I'm going to hit the emergence point with a tri-quantum soliton wave, which should reverse the polarity of the singularity.” The older, but still youthful Hernandez said. “Have you taken into account feedback hyperphasic radiation?”Dodge asked. “''Yes, we have.”Piped up a female voice from the back of the bridge. Slowly, an older but still extremely youthful Commander Dodge stepped into the view of the camera. “''Captain, Deflector Control reports ready, Metaphasic shielding online.” “We've activated our Metaphasic shielding, we're ready this end” Hernandez said, “''Activate the pulse.” A beam of brilliant green/white light pulsed out of the deflector dish. A white portal spiralled into existence. “See you round!” Hernandez quipped, “''Take care, I want my wife to stay in one piece! Interstellar out.” with a chirp the channel closed. “But my Daughter....” “You can still send messages with a tactile interface. Remember you are a Vulcan, you can see with your mind.” Suddenly the doors of sickbay hissed open and Dorian Collins stepped out. “Commander. I heard about your predicament, and I thought that to help you around the ship, we could have a series of psionic markers at intersections and turbolifts.” “That is a very gracious offer. Thank you.” “Captain! The singularity's going into a state of quantum flux.” The relief operations officer said. “Red alert! Activate Metaphasic shielding and re-enforce with auxiliary power.” second officer Arran Jacobi ordered. “Sir! A ship is emerging... It's the Captain and Commander Dodge!” “Open a channel.” acting Captain Taman Perul said.” “This is Lt.Cdr. Taman Perul of the USS Interstellar. Please make your way to the shuttle bay. We have a lot of talking to do Captain!” “''Certainly Commander. Once I dock, I want to see all the senior staff in my ready room.” “Captain, T'Zan's in sickbay with Miranda, they won't be able to make it to the debriefing.” A solemn silence fell on Hernandez' chest. “''How bad is it?” “He will never see again.” Hernandez dipped his head and closed the channel. With a couple of key presses, three micro torpedoes soared towards the power couplings holding the Wormhole open, causing a chain reaction that made the singularity implode upon itself. Gradually, the shuttle meandered its way through the debris to the shuttlebay. In the briefing room, everyone was gathered when Captain Hernandez and Lt.Cdr. Dodge entered. “I believe that's my seat Lieutenant.” a distinctly mucky Dodge suggested. “Sorry sir.” Lt. Collins stood up and moved to the next seat down. “Right. We travelled to the Romulan system, only in 20 years time, I have been ordered by my future self to not share this information with anyone off this ship. Anyone doing so will be court martialed under the official secrets act. Is that understood? A communiqué has been sent to all personnel and civilians regarding this matter. Now, what happened to T'Zan?” He was locating the path of the singularity, when an outburst of light blinded him before the auto darkening glass could adjust. Luckily he beamed out before going into the singularity himself!” Collins said. “Right. Dismissed. Perul and Dodge, can I see you both in my ready room.” “Lieutenant Commander Taman Perul. In light of recent events including the loss of vision of my first officer, I hearby promote you to the rank of Commander and commission you as my new first officer. Dismissed.” Hernandez opened a small box and produced a small gold pip, removed the hollow pip from Perul's collar, and affixed the solid gold pip. “Zim, this is a personal request, do you want to have dinner in my quarters once we've freshened up?” “OK. See you at 1900.” Zim replied. Captain's log: Stardate 57442.1, We have finished clearing up the debris and a ship from Starfleet Intel. has rendezvoused with us. We are still no closer to finding out what a D7 was doing here or anything else. Links James Hernandez, T'Zan, Zim Dodge, Taman Perul, Dorian Collins, USS Interstellar, Miranda Jacobi Category:Stories Category:Volume 2